


Free the Sky

by Project2501A



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project2501A/pseuds/Project2501A
Summary: "If you know the enemy and know yourself, your victory will not stand in doubt; if you know Heaven and know Earth, you may make your victory complete."- Art of War. This is my first fanfic, I enjoy opinions and advice. Enjoy! Trigger WARNING: PTSD ME1-ME3 and after.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tevos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	1. Batarian Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first Fanfic, as you can probably all tell. I encourage feedback, don't be rude about it because I can give it back just as much. We follow our favorite hero through her journey to high hell and beyond. I decided to write this for stress and memory purposes, with everything going on these days, my job has been extra stressful. Enjoy. Stay safe and be strong.

**Batarian** **Inquisition**

_Council Chambers, Citadel, Serpent Nebula_

“What are the charges brought forth today?” 

“Councilors, the Hegemony brings forth the charges against N7 Operative, Lieutenant Commander Skylar J. Shepard of the Systems Alliance as follows: One Count of Genocide, 31 Counts of Crimes Against a Non-Council Race, One Count of Crime of Aggression, and Two Counts of War Crimes.” The Batarian Representative stated. 

The Salarian Councilor nodded, looking down at his omni-tool and brought up the picture of Commander Shepard to the Chambers’ side screen. 

“These charges against Commander Shepard must be specified, if the Hegemony wants to charge her with them!!” blasted Ambassador Udina, Humanity’s representative, from his post. 

The Batarian Representative turns towards the Human Representative and narrows his eyes, “Well, where is the accused in question? Does the Alliance have any other excuse as to why they don’t have their precious poster child present? Another example of the secrets Humanity hides from the Galaxy.” 

“The Commander is on a mission on behalf of the Council, Representative Rajek,” The Asari Councilor interrupts, “This is only a preliminary hearing.” 

“Humanity is not done with their own investigation, in which the Batarians have not cooperating with us. No suit data or reports!!! They are hindering with our investigation.” Udina belted out, slamming his hand on the railing. 

“In exactly two weeks' time, “The Turian Councilor looks at each representative, “Both governments must complete their investigations without delay. Any hint of hinderance from any side will result in consequence and dismissal of the trial.” 

“This meeting of the Council is adjourned.” 

Humanity’s Ambassador stomps off with steam blowing out of his ears and extremely red-faced. 

The Batarian Representative is led by CSEC to his secured docking Bay. 

Whispers of civilians they walk past, watching and glaring at the rare sight of a Batarian escorted on the Citadel. This has not happened since their Embassy was closed and came the events of the Skyllian Blitz, Elysium and the moon, Torfan. 

‘I thought Batarians were forbidden to be on the Citadel?’ 

‘The Hegemony allowed this?’ 

‘Was he arrested?’ 

‘Where are his cuffs?’ 

‘Spineless.’ 

‘Terrorists’ 

The CSEC Officers posted guard outside the entrance of the gangway to the Batarian ship. Nobody comes in and nobody allowed out. 

_Asari_ _Embassy, Presidium, Serpent Nebula_

“If I knew you would just play with your food, I would've just brought you your tea.” Councilor Sparatus looks at the Asari's food warily. 

Tevos sighs, rubbing her temples, ignoring his comment. “There is no middle ground with the Hegemony. Now just one Batarian has created unrest aboard the station.” 

Valern finishes his food, wiping his mouth and takes her plate. “ The Batarians wished to be viewed as rebellious and dangerous. They have nothing but hate towards us and all of Humanity.” 

“Need we remind ourselves they did try to assassinate the entire Council before us.” All three nodded solemnly. 

The three Councilors sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their teas and coffee, while pouring over information and evidence collected from their own internal investigations. 

“This inquiry will be remembered long after Commander Shepard passes. Are we sure we will continue with the evaluation of her performance? “ Sparatus looked up after placing his data pad down. 

“I do not see why not. We are giving the Batarians a chance to practice their laws. Though, we all know from the evidence collected who is telling the truth and who is simply doing this for political gain. It is common knowledge of the two races hating their mere existence.” 

“Yes, but are the fall outs worth giving them an attempt for their religious justice? The Hegemony wishes to publicly execute Commander Shepard. Their version of execution is our examples of torture and cruel punishments.” 

“We are no better than they are if we do not proceed with this trial.” Valern said ending the debate. 

An acolyte comes in quietly and places a few data pads on the table next to the Councilors and bows before taking her leave. Councilor Tevos picks up the database and reads it over. “ Commander Shepard’s military history and her background. Though her medical and pre-Alliance history has been redacted by the Admirals of the Alliance.” 

Sparatus narrows his eyes and stays quiet for a short time. “There is something about this human. Very secretive. Deadly. Against us, it will be a dire mistake.” 

Tevos sits back down and looks over the Commander’s profile. 

“This will be a long Inquisition indeed.” 


	2. Garden of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre Candidancy, a load of fuckery and our dearest Commander being in the middle of it all on Eden Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is another chapter following our beloved Commander (Happy belated Birthday Commander Shepard). All mistakes are my own of course and I do not own any characters, except the OCs I create. Everything is credited to Bioware. Enjoy. Feedback is appreciated of course. Be Safe and Stay Strong everyone.

** Garden of Eden **

_ SSV Normandy, Exodus Cluster _

Shepard makes her way through  the CIC (Combat Information Center) towards  the cockpit , overhearing Captain Anderson and  Council  Spectre Nihlus speaking about her background.  Shaking her head, she reaches the cockpit and  notices her comrade Lieutenant  Kaidan Alenko and the pilot, Flight Lieutenant  Jeff ‘Joker Moreau, dropping ideas as to why a  Spectre is aboard.

“It’s an evaluation.” Shepard says , crossing her arms.

Kaidan looks pensive and looks at her, “For what?”

Shepard shrugs.

Looking down at her  omni -tool after a notification of a message from Anderson, requesting her to meet  in the  comm room.

Shepard bids the guys farewell and takes  a detour to kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before meeting Anderson. She has a string feeling she will need it for this conversation. Alcohol can wait she’s on duty.

As she walks in the  comm room she is greeted by  Captain Anderson and a  Turian Spectre ,  Nihlus .

“You asked for me, Captain?”

“Human military custom will never cease to amaze me. Informally greeting your commanding officer ,” the  Turian paused. “while drinking coffee.”

Shepard paused mid-sip and narrowed her eyes  at him. “If I would’ve known your ‘evaluation’ was of me, I would’ve given you a show. Let a  Spectre finally know how the Butcher  really is.” Turning her focus to Anderson. “Sir?”

Anderson shook his head amused. “Cats out of the bag.  Nihlus was sent to evaluate you for the Council. Specifically, by the order of the  Asari Councilor. “

Shepard raised an eyebrow.

Nihlus plays back a transmission form Eden Prime. 

_ Static playback but immediate weapons firing from ground weapons and AA Towers firing. Then a female soldier runs to the person who is holding the camera and throws them down. No solid view from the camera trembling and moving around.  _

_ ‘We are pinned down taking heavy casualties. We need back up! Immediate  _ _ evac _ _. I repeat! We need back up!! Heavy casualties!!!’ _

_ The soldier relaying information is shot down then the footage changes to an object surrounded by red lightning. Showing all the soldiers stop firing and staring in horror at the object. The cameras shift  _ _ focuses to the object. An insect like ship opening its claws and a heavy, deep mechanical noise sounding. Weapons firing back and forth again. _

_ Static. transmission is cut out. _

The room is eerily quiet. Shepard glances at the two men she is standing next too. Things just went balls to the wall then shit hitting the fan 3 ways in 1.

“Yes , this high - profile mission kills 2 with 1 rock as you humans say. Procure the  Protein Beacon and me and the  Asari Councilor, what the Butcher can do.”  Nihlus mandible twitch in amusement. 

“You aren’t important. The Councilor is. ”  Shepard finishes her coffee and raises her comm. “ Alenko , Jenkins, suit up. Holy grounds await  our corruption. “ 

_________

Corporal Richard Jenkins puts his  armor pieces on excitedly, while the Commander checks her  equipment .  Alenko shakes his head nearby as he finishes his checks. 

“I’m so pumped and ready! Finally , on the ground and getting action! Especially  with you Commander, all the training sessions and pain will pay off!”

Shepard stops and grabs his arm, “Listen, Corporal. I told  you before , excitement and greed  will get you killed faster. Shut it down and focus . ”

Jenkins snaps to attention,” Aye Ma'am!” 

“ Good, load up boys and let’s make the drop. ”

Joker drops  Nihlus first, then the squad  a few kilometers  away. “God speed Commander.”

_ Eden Prime _ _ , Exodus Cluster _

As the squad makes their way towards the coordinates  given. “What the hell are those?”

“Gas bags, harmless unless you shoot them.”  Kaidan comments.

The trio continues down to the dig site slowly but steadily. As they got closer, they heard a weird buzzing noise, they got into cover. Jenkins approaches the corner a little too fast for Shepard’s liking, she slowly came out of cover to follow and then saw Jenkins get mowed down by a barrage of gunfire.

“FUCK” Shepard runs out towards him and lays on her trigger at the drone.

Gurgling blood that’s quickly flowing out of his mouth, Jenkins struggles to breathe,” Comma- *gurgling and coughing* I'm- I'm  sor -*cough and sharp intake of breath through his nose* “I- I was-” 

“No. You stood strong.” The Commander told him firmly, while holding his head slightly sideways.

Kaidan works furiously at his wounds, applying as much  medi -gel as he could.” Shore party to Normandy! We need immediate Medical  Evac now!”

Watching Jenkins eyes dull and his grip on her arm fall. “Negate that Normandy. Just a recovery team on my beacon.”

“Aye, Commander...” Joker acknowledged. 

_________

Shepard and  Kaidan go deeper into the valley and they approach a gun fight between a lone solider and a few synthetics. Shepard grounds herself behind a boulder that is waist level, lining up her scope. She fires.

Alenko goes ahead and joins the soldier. It didn’t take much time to take down the synthetics.

“Damn. Glad you came. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You saved my life.” the Gunnery Chief salutes both.

“Commander Shepard. Lieutenant  Alenko . SSV Normandy. Glad we put out the fire.  Sitrep Chief?” Shepard and  Alenko salute in return.

“Helped secure the beacon with the research teams then we were attacked by the  Geth you just killed.... Then that ship came and all hell broke loose.”

“Is the beacon still sound?”

“Yes, Ma’am. It should still be at the base of this hill. Haven't been able to move it yet.”

“Excellent. Chief, with us. Let’s head out.”

They descended the hill and came to an empty circular platform.

“Shit, The  Geth must have moved it to the Tram Station.” Ashley swore and shook her head, looking around the empty space. “Up that way, Commander.”

As the squad makes their way towards the Tram Station, they took down a few in-between. They approach the hill before the station. Shepard stops and looks like a spike like object, as she gets closer the body looks horrifically human shaped with grey sickly skin and cybernetics. The spike retracts and the humanoid like being gets up, spinelessly and groans. 

“What in fuck’s name?” Shepard stares at it in angered horror and shoots it.  Kaidan and Ashley shoot 2 more that came. “What the fuck are those?!” 

“Let's keep moving, I don’t like this shit” The squad check a few prefabs nearby and see 2 researchers in one. After talking with the visibly sane, Dr. Warren, Shepard pings their location so a recovery team can help them aboard the Normandy. The squad continues and Shepard tells them to hold and cover at the scene they approached. Watching two  Turians , one which they knew as  Nihlus and the other currently unknown, having an exchange as if they knew each other beforehand, he calls him  Saren . Shepard suspects  Nihlus asked for help or another  Spectre came as insurance for the  Prothean Device.

After a few short moments, the squad witnesses the  Turian named  Saren shoot  Nihlus , execution style. 

Shepard yanks Ashley back down before she alerts their position. 

After ‘ Saren ’ left with the beacon, the squad approach  Nihlus ’ body. “This is some shit. Anything involving the damn  Protheans , ends in bullshit and bodies everywhere.” Shepard pings the location for another pick up.

Shepard shakes her head and grabs the other Tram to follow  Saren . As they approach the next station, Shepard gives Ashley a nutrient bar. They notice  Saren dishing out orders to the remaining  Geth to destroy everything that’s left.  _ Fuck.  _ Shepard notices the  Geth are carrying explosives charges.  _ They plan to erase the damn colony.  _ They watch the  Turian approach the beacon, triggering it to glow, what Shepard decides to call it,  Prothean Green. The beacon somehow suspends the  Turian in the air then drops him.

“That shit will give anyone a bad case of Vertigo” Ashley comments. The Commander agrees.

They approach the beacon after  Saren leaves. Eying up shots at the  Geth carrying the explosives, Ashley took two of the  Geth and  Kaidan Warps one, Shepard taking out the other two. They gathered the explosives after disarming them and placed them near the Beacon for pick up.  Kaidan contacted the Normandy for extraction. 

“To think  we thrive whenever we find anything on a race that vanished .” Ashley comments while looking at the  glowing green  object.

“ The  Protheans were far advanced than we are now. They built the relays and the Citadel . We have a lot to thank them for.” Shepard says watching. Then she notices the beacon activate and start to pull Ashley in. She shoves  Kaidan out of her fucking way and runs . She jumps and throws Ashley out of the way , suspending her. 

Kaidan helps Ashley up and they both watch in horror as the Commander is  still in the beacons pull, seizing.  The beacon  suddenly explodes and launches  Shepard back , unconscious.

_ Medbay _ _ ,  _ _ SSV Normandy, Exodus  _ _ Cluster  _

“Doctor! Dr.  Chakwas , Shepard is coming around.” Ashley’s faint voice.

Dr. Karin Chakwas, Chief Medical Officer on board, approaches the Commander and conducts a full scan. “All seems well, aside from the abnormal beta waves” Chakwas comments towards Anderson who is standing next to Ashley.

Shepard rubs the right side of her head and blinks “Why do I feel like I got smacked by the Mako?”

“The  Prothean Beacon exploded and launched you back. You saved my ass again, Skipper.”

“I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.”

Ashley blushes and salutes Captain Anderson before leaving the  Medbay .

Anderson looks at Shepard, “ Udina will have an ulcer when he finds out the Beacon was destroyed. Tell me what happened, from Jenkins to Chief Williams to  Saren and up to the Beacon.”

Shepard sighs, retelling everything, even including the gas bags.  Chakwas gasps at the part where Jenkins takes his last labored breath. She looks at the Corporal’s covered body and shakes her head.

“I will give his parents a call, personally.”

“Alright, Shepard. We have four hours until we reach the Citadel. I will tell the Councilors of  Nihlus ’ death” Captain Anderson strolls out with his shoulders tense. 

Dr.  Chakwas glances at Shepard from her desk, “When will you stop punishing yourself over things that are beyond your control?”

“When I lead, teach, console, warn and save my own people for once. They entrust their lives to me to guide them home.  Of course, the universe comes and fucks it all up. I fuck it up. I should have guided him home. I know about the important of those around you, they are priority. I broke his trust.” Shepard slams her fists on the bed rails.

“We have talked about this after  Torfan . Now the  Batarian Hegemony wants to execute you for their mistakes and are trying to frame you for them. We all know this, even the Council. But they must allow the Hegemony their right to try.” Karin says.

“Hold that thought, Karin. Let me get us some food.” Shepard disappears out of the medbay.

Half an hour later, she returns with 2 full trays of Garlic Tomato Pasta and juice.

“Have you met the Council before?” Karin asks.

“No, I have seen them but I am interested in asking the  Asari Councilor why the interest.” Shepard says before beginning to eat.

“Hmmm. That is a wonder.”

They comfortably finish their food. Shepard cleans up and goes to make that dreaded  vidcall . 

_ 30 Minutes later _

Shepard stares at the empty display. 

Mr. And Mrs. Jenkins ended their call, in tears. She slumps her shoulders and sighs.

Joker opens the Comm line ship  wide, “Approaching the Widow Relay in 3...2...1” 


	3. III Judge, Jury and the Butcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Here is another chapter for you all. Apologies on the tardiness, this heavy load because of the pandemic is slowly getting to me. Feedback is always appreciated. Stay Safe, Be safe and God Speed. Enjoy.

** III Judge, Jury and the Butcher **

_Ambassador’s Office, Human Embassy, Citadel_

“Shepard. Congratulations. You have single-handedly ruined Humanity’s chance for a Spectre. The Asari Councilor herself endorsed you! She hasn't chosen any one since the Salarian Spectre Jondum Bau was inducted into the branch. Wait until Arcturus hears about this. All of us out the smallest airlock.”

“Ambassador, relax. We have yet to know their opinions about the mission. We followed protocol. Nihlus death is on no one but Saren.” Anderson responded to Udina’s rant.

Shepard ignores the Ambassador and leans the balcony railing overseeing the Presidium.

All of these people going about their lives without a worry. Not a hint of war, death, impending doom. Not. A. Fucking. Hint. Reminds her of Arcturus and Alliance HQ on Earth. Shepard loathes politics, to her; politics is a simple game of playing with the lives of those you are responsible for.

Pushing off the balcony, Shepard walks out of the office. “Where do you think you're going Shepard?”

“Away from here, from you. I am going to the Asari Embassy.”

Udina turns around and narrows his eyes, “And what business do you have there?”

“None of your damn business” Shepard salutes to her Captain and continues out the door.

Both men watch the door hiss shut. “Get her in line Anderson; she still has yet to learn obedience to her superiors.” Udina clenches his teeth. “Harder than any damn stuffed shirt here.”

“She does not answer to a civilian, Ambassador. She is not a pet either, remember that. She is one our best soldiers. Don’t get higher on her shit list.”

______

Shepard strolls along the Embassies common are to the far side, nodding to the receptionist “Hi, is the Asari Councilor bust at the moment?”

The receptionist smiles and pulls up the Councilor’s schedule, “Actually, no. I will send word you are on your way, Commander.”

“I appreciate it. How long is she free for? I do not wish to take much her free time.”

“About 3 hours, Commander.” The Receptionist tilts her head in curiosity.

Nodding, Shepard makes her way towards the short flight of stairs and down the hallway to the last door. The door hisses open, “Madam Councilor” bowing in respect to the Asari Custom.

“Commander Shepard. What do I owe this pleasure?”

Shepard looks at the Asari and noted her neutral tone yet, suggestive choice of words. “Wondering if I can steal a few moments of your time?”

“It won't be stealing if I am willing to give it to you.” Councilor Tevos motions to the nearest seat.

Shepard hides her surprise and takes the offered seat. An acolyte quietly approaches and poured some tea for them.

“Thank you Miss..??” The Acolyte blushes and bows, “Jinea, it’s Jinea, Commander.” Shepard nods and bows her head in gratitude, “Thank you Miss Jinea. Thank you for giving me a moment of your time, Councilor.”

“For someone who has a ruthless reputation, you are very polite and respectful of customs.” The Councilor comments while watching the human take a sip.

“Ruthless doesn’t mean disrespectful or being an uncultured swine. I respect all races and hold accountable those who have wronged with no remorse.”

Tevos contemplates on those words for a moment. She is broken out of her inner thoughts by Shepard’s next question. “Why endorse me?”

The Asari looks at the Human before her and is slightly put off by the intensity in her eyes. “You aren’t the first nor going to be the last to ask me that question.”

“Councilor, you realize you gave Udina the entire armory to run away with?”

“Commander, you realize I endorsed you not the Ambassador?”

“Please call me Shepard”

“I insist you call me Tevos”

Shepard stands, “It’s time for me to get ready to appear for my trial. I hope to see you there, Councilor.”

The Councilor watches the retreating figure of the Commander. “Shepard.”

The Human stops and glances back. “Good luck.” she allows a small smirk to show and finally leaves.

__________

_Council Chambers, Citadel Tower_

“State your name and rank.”

“Skylar Shepard, Lieutenant Commander.”

“What is your job title and classification?

“Executive Officer aboard the SSV Normandy. N7 Infiltrator classification.”

“With an Infiltrator classification, does that make you an expert marksman?”

“Correct, Representative.”

“Do you have family?”

“I do not”

“Do you have a spouse?”

“I do not”

Ambassador Udina interjects, angrily. “The Commander’s personal life is not relevant to this trial!”

“Correct but the Commander’s ideology is. We can only find that out by asking questions about her background.” Rep. Rajek counters.

“There has to be limitations on these questions!” Udina barks back.

“Ambassador Udina is right,” The Salarian Councilor answers. “Questions relating to your case only, Representative. Continue.”

“Representative Rajek nods,” Commander Shepard were you gravely injured during the battle at the small moon, Torfan?”

“Yes, Representative.”

“What was the extent of that injury?”

“A round from a Batarian sniper rifle to the mid-right torso, 4th rib from the bottom. Injury filled my lung with blood before it collapsed.” Shepard answered plainly.

Gasps were heard around the chambers by viewers

“The reports say different, Commander. The Human idiom: The truth will set you free. I believe applies here. “Rep. Rajek tells Shepard with a vindictive tone.

“My medical records are none of your concern. They are not public records either.” Shepard states.

Representative Rajek angrily turns towards the Council. “I have been badgering the Alliance since this has been granted for trial! They have not been released to the Hegemony till this day! They must be given to us immediately!”

“Representative, you must appeal this through Alliance channels. Humanity is a non-Council race. Therefore, any appeals must be brought to the Human Embassy.” Councilor Tevos reminds Rajek firmly.

“Humanity has been stonewalling us from the very beginning. We will show proof of the crimes, with or without those records.”

With a nod from the Councilors, the Ambassador plays a recording from the medical bay Shepard was brought into.

_‘Preliminary scans show massive blood loss, a collapsed lung and internal bleeding, possibly from bone fragments we see. Multiple lacerations and gun shot wounds.’_

_‘Blood pressure dropping!’_

_‘Heart rate dropping!’_

_‘We need to make it back to Huerta yesterday!’_

_‘Negate that! She won’t make it!’_

_Machines start beeping rapidly._

_A single high pitched sound replacing the rapid beeping._

_‘Give me a charge!’_

_‘Clear!’ sounds of a jump_

_‘Clear!’ another sound of a jump_

_The piercing sound of a monitor flatline echoes throughout the chamber._

The Ambassador ends the recording

“Any more questions, Representative Rajek?” The Turian Councilor asked with his mandibles twitching in disapproval.

“Yes, Councilor I do. Commander do you remember what weapon you used on Torfan?”

“Yes, a standard issued sniper rifle, with hammerhead rounds.”

“Do you recall the number of Batarians you killed?”

“Yes, Representative. 16 Batarians. 9 Heavies and 7 Snipers.”

“Those 31 Batarians murdered were with cryo rounds. Need I remind you, Commander Shepard, you swore an oath to tell the truth and nothing but.”

Shepard’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “I’m sure you have my financial records. I have never bought cryo rounds in my entire military career.” her eyes narrowing.

“Why is that? How are we to prove that?”

“Cryo rounds do not subdue an enemy, they incapacitate them. They are meant to give time to reload or apply medi-gel. I am a soldier, Representative, not a murderer.”

Representative Rajek tilts his head, “I see no difference, Shepard.”

“You address me as my rank, REPRESENTATIVE. If you see no difference then, now I know the reason why you wish to try me on false claims.”

“We will see how false they are.” Rajek takes a glance at the Council, “For now, Councilors, the Hegemony rests.”

The Council waits until Rajek returns to his side of the chambers then wait in silence. Councilor Tevos looks at everyone in attendance then lands her eyes on the perfectly dressed soldier at the petitioner's podium. Crisp lined uniform, not a lint in sight, no scratches on the soldier ranks, ramrod straight in attention, not a hair out of place of standard military bun. Weirdly enough she wonders how the Commander managed to place her long hair in a perfect bun, years of practice.

“Does Humanity have any questions for Commander Shepard?” Sparatus breaks her out her reverie.

Ambassador Udina approaches, “Yes, Humanity does have a few questions”

“Commander, do you support the Terra Firma party?”

“I do not”

“Do you remember who is responsible for the Skyllian Blitz?”

“Elanos Haliat”

“Do you remember moments before you were gravely injured?”

“Yes, my last squad mate was bleeding out, I was dragging him to safety until we were extracted. Until then, we had to wait it out.” Shepard’s eyes glazed out when the memories came.

_‘Al, come on we almost there. They’re coming.’ Shepard stumbles trying to move as quick as she can to cover._

“My barriers were down. I had no more medi gel, I knew it was a matter of time until he gave up.”

_‘Sky, you know we are fucked.’ Gun fire zipping past them. Shepard trying with all her might to pull Alvin to safety. She wasn’t letting her longtime partner die alone. ‘The Alliance got us. Trust me, Black.’_

“I had adrenaline flowing through my veins but the pain of all my injuries were catching up to me.

_‘Alvin cut the crap. Together, we gonna have that shot, to your kid.’ She fell next to his body, ragged breathing. Pain pulsating everywhere, feeling it behind her eyes. She struggles to open her eyes and looks at her partner. Holding back a sob, she grasps his hand and squeezes._

“When I saw Cravik’s eyes dull, I knew this is here would be my final moments. I prepped my rifle. I took a few deep breaths, I struggled to stand, I aimed and did not fire. I was shot and the force of the impact threw me backwards. After that I do not remember” Shepard blinks and looks at the Council, noticing the hurt looks behind their eyes.

Ambassador Udina looks put off, not expecting the detailed recounting of her moments from Shepard. He looks at Captain Anderson, “Humanity rests for the remainder of this section, Councilors.” Udina steps off and goes back to his side.

Murmurs were heard throughout the chambers while the Council remained quiet while deliberating on their omni-tools. Clicking of Camera drones were heard as they snapped photos of the Commander’s unwavering stance.

Minutes ticked by as tension in the chambers rose to the point it’s nearly choking everyone there. If a proximity grenade was thrown, everything would be intact.

“Commander Shepard. The Council has reached has reached a verdict.”


	4. Author Note!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, sorry. I just needed to inform you all of an update as to why I have been absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all staying safe! This is more of an update for you all who are following my story.

Hello everyone!!! I know that I have been gone for a while but that is just simply because I have hit a huge road block on how to progress with the story. Sure, I am going game by game but also will replay the trilogy and especially when the Legendary Edition comes and graces us. 

My fiancé gave me the idea of maybe starting the story before ME1 and have the councilor and Shep meet before Eden Prime. Possibility. I loved it. What do you all think??? I need ideas. But I do have some things in the works and don't worry my fiancé reads the chapters and give me ideas and comments. 

Thank you everyone! Stay safe please, the Novel Coronavirus is vicious.


End file.
